


Bad Days

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littles and Carers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie needs a little TLC, Fliss gives it instantly.





	Bad Days

“Hey Princess...”

Fliss is half-asleep when Mickie brings a shivering Stephanie to her, she sits up all the same, noting the tears in Steph’s eyes, gently guiding the girl into the bed, nodding her thanks to Mickie before curling around her Little, stroking Steph’s cheeks free of tears.

“What’s wrong cupcake?”

“Nothin’....”

“Baby...”

“Just... “

Finally Steph let go, spilling out all her fears, how much she was afraid that she’d lose her new Daddy, that she wasn’t good enough, that she didn’t really matter. 

“Well, babygirl, that’s just not true...”

Fliss soothed, her voice low and teasing, her words lightly sweet as she began to murmur the same chant she knew always made Stephanie smile. 

“You’re daddy’s favourite. My special little girl.... Stephie is the best, Stephie number 1...”

Stephanie had smiled slightly, nestling closer. 

“You mean it?”

“Yeah baby, I mean it... my precious little Princess.”

“Can I... stay here a while?”

“Of course you can baby girl...”

Fliss had smiled, letting Stephanie nestle her face into her neck, curling her arms around her slim waist. 

“Get some sleep babygirl, I’m right here.”


End file.
